


Strut

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Dom Danny, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Steve, Top Danny, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Danny takes Steve down a notchRequested and betaed bytarialdarion





	Strut

Danny leans against the almost-too-tall table- damn his genetics- and traces a finger through the ring of condensation left on the dark wood by a beer bottle. Steve is across the room, well out of earshot even without the thumping bass of the live band currently performing, elbows against the bar as he chats amicably with the pretty bartender as she mixes a drink for another customer before cracking open a couple Longboards for them. Danny’s positive Steve knows she’s hitting on him- not that she’s exactly being subtle with the way she keeps flashing her cleavage and the way her hands linger on his when she hands him the new beer bottles. Steve’s grinning when he makes his way back across the room to Danny. He probably doesn’t realize it, but he’s strutting. It’s like his head grew ten sizes from one conversation and the thought has Danny rolling his eyes before his boyfriend even gets to their table.

“You are ridiculous,” he says, taking a beer from Steve.

Steve feigns insult, pouting so beautifully that Danny really just wants to kiss him. “What did I do?”

“This!” Danny gestures to Steve as a whole, with his cocked hip and the smug glint in his eyes that says he knows exactly what he’s doing. “This is how you act every time you get hit on!”

“And exactly how do I act?” Steve teases.

Danny makes a face. “You end up all smug, strutting around like a- a damn peacock or something.”

“A peacock, huh?”

“You know what I mean. Your ego gets so big I’m surprised you didn’t knock anyone over crossing the room.” He’s talking with his hands on purpose, knowing it’s caught the eye of the bartender.

“My ego?” Steve slides around the table to loop an arm around Danny’s waist. “Guess you better take me down a notch.”

“With pleasure,” Danny growls, yanking Steve’s head down for a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue as they battle for dominance. Danny wins, of course, and Steve is quickly melting into his embrace with a whine. This is the one area of his life Steve gives up control and Danny loves it- loves knowing that the big bad Navy SEAL trusts him this much.

“Home?” Steve asks hopefully when they come up for air.

“I dunno about that, I’m pretty tempted to take you right against this table so that pretty little thing at the bar can see exactly who you belong to.”

Hazel-blue eyes flicker to the bar and back to Danny. “I’m pretty sure she sees.”

Danny glances over and feels extremely smug when he sees her angry frown.

“Besides,” Steve purrs, ducking his head down to nip at the joint of Danny’s neck. It’s a long way down, but he pulls it off. “We both know how you feel about sharing, so… home?”

* * *

Somehow Danny gets them into the house without incident and remembers the lock the door before Steve is dragging him up the stairs. Steve almost trips right at the top, but Danny keeps him upright and takes over, leading the SEAL into the bedroom and shoving him down onto the huge mattress.

Steve bounces a little, legs falling as open as they can in his way-too-tight-to-be-legal jeans. Danny looms over him, something he can only ever do when Steve is sitting down like this, and slowly unbuttons his shirt, smirking at Steve’s hungry expression.

“Like what you see?” he asks, letting his shirt fall to the floor and moving on to his belt.

“Hell yeah,” Steve growls, grabbing at Danny’s hips to he can take care of the belt himself and yank Danny’s jeans down his thighs.

Danny shoves his lover’s hands off and steps back, out of Steve’s reach. “Nu-uh, you take care of your own clothes.”

Steve pouts, but quickly gets to work shedding his clothing and he’s naked on the bed in no time. Danny gets up onto the bed, crawling over to plant his knees on either side of Steve’s hips, pushing the big man down to lay flat on the bed.

“Mine,” Danny purrs, leaning in to bite along Steve’s collarbone.

“Yours,” Steve agrees.

One hand comes up to pet Danny’s hair as he makes his way down to lavish attention on one dusky nipple, saliva wetting the dark hair dusting Steve’s pec. Danny grabs the sensitive flesh with his teeth, nibbling and sucking until both nipples are equally red and swollen. Steve is whining and rolling his hips up against Danny’s, rubbing their cocks together.

“Beautiful,” Danny murmurs, slipping his hand between their bodies to wrap it around both of their cocks. Steve gasps and thrusts into his grip.

“Danny, fuck, that’s-  _fuck_.”

Danny grins and leaves a trail of marks down the center of Steve’s abs to that V he loves so much. He sucks a bruise into the curve of one perfect hip bone before moving along one side of the V until he reaches the base of Steve’s cock. He lingers there, breathing in the musky smell of his lover and listening to the sounds Steve makes as he mouths at velvet-hard skin.

“Danny, I need- I-”

“Yes, Steven?” he says with a grin, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. “Use your words.”

“Please, suck my cock,” Steve gasps.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Danny runs the tip of his tongue up the underside of Steve’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. Steve makes a sound verging on inhuman and his body arches on the bed, hands grabbing at Danny’s hair.

“Nu-uh.” Danny takes Steve’s hands and pushes them up until he has them pinned against the pillow. “Hands here, babe. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve sighs, practically melting into the mattress.

“Good boy. Now, spread those pretty legs for me.”

Steve obeys, bending his knees and lifting his ass a little. Danny is more than happy to get his hands underneath, kneading the plump flesh as he sucks Steve’s cock into his mouth again. He works him over with his mouth, paying special attention to the little bundle of nerves right under the head that drives Steve crazy. Danny keeps an eye on Steve’s reactions, pushing Steve right to the edge before pulling back.

“Nooo,” Steve whines, hips bucking helplessly to try and get that little bit of stimulation he needs.

“Taking you down a notch, remember?” Danny says against the skin of Steve’s inner thigh. “You don’t get to cum until I say. Understood?”

Steve groans, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Danny sits up, running his hands up Steve’s thighs to gently rub his thumbs in the soft joint where leg meets groin. “Gonna work you over good tonight, big guy. You ready for me?”

“Bring it,” Steve says teasingly.

“Oh, I will.”

That’s all the warning Steve gets before Danny sucks one his balls into his mouth. The bigger man groans, hands flying to Danny’s head before he can stop them. Danny pulls back immediately, grabbing Steve’s wrists.

“What did I tell you?” he asks, tone leaving no room for any excuses.

“Hands here,” Steve answers, letting Danny place his hands back on the pillow. “Sorry, Danny.”

“Apology accepted. If you need me to tie you up I will, but I would like you to do this on your own.”

“Yes, sir.”

Danny nods and moves down to attack Steve’s nipples once again- they were beginning to look a little neglected. Steve makes a desperate sound, hips jerking up and making his cock bounce against his stomach. Danny grins around his mouthful of soft flesh, moving to suck a bruise right at the top of the scar Steve shares with him.

“Mine,” he murmurs into warm skin, slowly making his way along the scar.

“All yours,” Steve assures him. “Danny, please-” he cuts off with a whimper when Danny sits up.

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“You. Need you.”

“You’ve got me,” Danny soothes, pressing a kiss just above Steve’s belly button. God, how did he get so lucky?

“Need you in me.”

Danny chuckles, tracing his tongue over the end of the scar. “I am inside you.”

Steve’s eye roll involves his whole body and makes Danny laugh.

“Want your cock,” Steve almost growls, whole body flexing with the need to get his hands on Danny.

“Now, that I can do. Be patient, babe.”

Steve grumbles but stays still. Danny moves lower again, returning to the base of Steve’s cock where he lingers a moment before drifting even further and mouthing at Steve’s balls once more. He sucks lightly at one and then the other, one hand moving to rub softly between Steve’s cheeks where his dry hole waits.

“Danny,” Steve moans.

“Grab the lube,” Danny orders, barely lifting his mouth away long enough to speak.

Steve stretches over to the bedside table and fumbles in the drawer for the bottle. It’s getting low, Danny notes when it’s dropped against his shoulder. They’re going to have to pick up a new bottle sometime this week, ‘cause he’s pretty sure he’s about to use the rest of it.

Danny moves to suck down Steve’s cock again as he slicks up his fingers. He returns his hand to Steve’s hole and begins massaging it again, waiting for the big man to relax before pushing one finger inside. Steve is tight- virgin tight and isn’t that a lovely thought; they’re going to have to play with that idea later- and Danny moves slowly. He has to pull off of Steve’s cock again moments after his knuckles meet Steve’s ass, squeezing the base and holding his finger still to keeping his lover’s orgasm at bay again.

“Wanna cum,” Steve complains, trying to roll his hip down on the finger in his hole.

“Not till I say.” Danny throws his free arm over Steve’s hips, trying to keep him pinned. “Hold still or I’ll stop.”

Steve freezes at that thought, inner muscles clenching.

“There we go. I’ll take care of you, babe, you know that.”

Steve whimpers, but nods. “I know.”

“Let me work.”

Danny waits for Steve to calm down before continuing. When he’s sure the SEAL isn’t going to hit the edge again soon, he pushes a second finger into him. Steve throws his head back, legs spreading wider around Danny’s shoulders. Danny decides to just focus on prepping Steve and quickly gets him up to three fingers, which is enough to turn Steve into a babbling, writhing mess under his hands.

“Danny, please, Danny please, Danny-”

“Shhh.” Danny rubs a soothing hand up Steve’s thigh. “I gotcha. Think you’re ready for me, sweetheart?”

Steve nods frantically. His knuckles are almost white where he’s grabbing the pillow above his head to keep them still. Danny pulls his fingers free and uses the remaining lube to slick up his own cock before wiping his hand on the bed. He moves up to kneel between Steve’s powerful thighs and presses a trail of kisses up his torso to his collarbone as he lines up his cock.

“Here we go,” he murmurs against a tight nipple as he slowly pushes in. The sound Steve makes rumbles through both their chests, making Danny smirk. “That good? You like the way my cock feels?”

“ _Please_ ” is all Steve can manage. He has his head thrown back against the bed, almost far enough to press his face into the pillow he’s still clinging to. His neck is so long and perfect and Danny can’t resist getting his teeth on it as his hips meet Steve’s firm ass.

“Doin’ so good for me, Steve. Takin’ my cock like a pro. God, wish you could see yourself right now. Look like something out of a porno, but ten times better.” His hands run up Steve’s sides to grab his biceps and pin them to the bed. “Never seen anything like you. So beautiful.” Steve is blushing deeply as Danny continues his talking, hips rolling to press his cock in deep, striking his prostate dead-on with every thrust. “Want you to cum for me, babe. Can you come for me? Wanna see you cum.”

“Danny, please,” Steve gasps. “Touch me.”

“Nu-uh, you’re gonna do this on your own. I know you can.”

Steve groans, hooking his legs around Danny’s waist. “ _Harder._ ”

“Yeah, I know it’s harder, but I’ve seen you do it before.”

Steve shakes his head, digging his heels into Danny’s ass to shove him forward almost brutally. His biceps flex under Danny’s hands. “No.  _Harder._ ”

_Oh._

That, Danny can do.

He picks up the pace, pounding into the body beneath his hard enough that he can guarantee Steve’s gonna be walking funny for a few days. The sounds falling from Steve’s lips change, raising almost an octave and getting more breathy.

“Yeah, you like that?” Danny growls against Steve’s throat. “Lil’ slut likes getting fucked hard, ain’t that right?” his accent is out in full force now, but it only seems to turn Steve on even more. “All ya need is a big”  _thrust_  “fat”  _thrust_  “cock”  _thrust_  “in your ass, huh?”  _thrust_.

Steve cries out and suddenly spills all over his own belly, body seizing up beneath Danny’s so violently that Danny’s a little concerned he’s gonna hurt himself. He doesn’t have much time to think about it, though, because his own orgasm hits him like a freight train and he finds himself spilling deep in Steve’s clenching channel.

“Fuck” Steve gasps, fingers flexing and stretching on the pillow he’s pretty much mangled.

“Already did that.”

He barely manages to avoid Steve’s playful smack, but it’s totally worth it.


End file.
